


Fish [Inktober 2020]

by the_real_a_cosmo (california_112)



Category: The Ter Map
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/the_real_a_cosmo
Summary: Bernie poked the white lump on her plate experimentally, watching the prongs of the fork disappear a little. From across the table, she received a glare from Commander Hurst."This, Bernie, is fish." he explained.-or-The Commander's cookery is coming under scrutiny.This is part of Inktober 2020, Thursday 1st October - Fish.





	Fish [Inktober 2020]

" _What_ is _this_."

Bernie poked the white lump on her plate experimentally, watching the prongs of the fork disappear a little. From across the table, she received a glare from Commander Hurst.

"This, Bernie, is fish." he explained. "Fresh fish, which I caught earlier, and have generously decided to share with the two of you."

"I love it!" Major Tom was tucking into his own portion with enthusiasm. "Thanks, John. It's like old times."

The Commander smiled, replying "Well, thank you!". Bernie huffed.

"Are there any chips?"

"Does this look like a chip shop?" The Commander asked. "Please, Bernie, try the fish. I think you'll like it."

Reluctantly, the young pilot cut off a mouthful and ate it. Chewing thoughtfully, she swallowed a moment later then paused. The Commander was looking at her, fork paused half way to his mouth. "Well?"

"It's…not bad!" She took another forkful. "Nothing like the fish I've had before."

"At least she likes it." Major Tom shrugged at Commander Hurst in a 'hey, whatever' kind of way, polishing off his portion. "I wouldn't say no to seconds."

"There's more in the pan."

"Thanks."

There was silence around the table, and with the rest of the mess empty, it got awkward quickly.

"I didn't know you liked fishing?" Bernie asked, eventually.

"Well, I'm not all that interested, but I learned how to do it well." The Commander began gesturing with his fork. "When the airfield was first set up, supplies were so disrupted that we sometimes had to catch fish from the Maer for dinner."

"And you'd never fished before in your life," Major Tom put in, sitting back down, "it took you ages to get the hang of it."

"But I got it in the end, with a little help."

They shared a chuckle. "In the end."

Bernie finished off her portion of the Commander's fish, and sat back. "That was nice, thank you."

"No problem. Now, get to bed," he said, shooing her with his fork and nudging the Major, "you've got to be up early for a lesson with this one tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> just eat it
> 
> Inktober time, one of the highlights of my year! I'm only doing three fandoms and one original universe this year, to make things simple: TTM, Lester, Hogan's Heroes, and Randall and Hopkirk (Deceased). It's going to be great fun :D


End file.
